Dr Animo
Doctor Aloysius James Animo, later known as the D'Void, is one of Ben Tennyson's enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with genetic experiments on animals. He was first introduced in Washington B.C. and became one of the most recurring villains in the original series, though he had only one appearance in Alien Force. Animo is notable among Ben's enemies for being the first human villain to oppose Ben, as well as one of the few ones in this category to be a regular villain. Biography Early Life Doctor Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verties Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun. Omniworlds In Not Ben, he tried to take revenge on Ben but was defeated. In Animo's Revenge, he used his mutant cat experiment and tried to defeat ben but got defeated. In Swarm's Power, he escaped from the plumber jail. He was defeated by Armorillo and recaptured. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he wanted to take revenge on Gwen and Kevin but was stopped by Ben. He managed to become vey big but got defeated by Way Big. In Jaguar's Claw, he stole Ben's Omnnitrix's piece and then mutated his animals but was defeated by Ben. Power and Abilities Dr Animo has the power to telepathically or emphatically control animals. This includes ordinary animals, but also his mutant monsters and even aliens, as he was able to take control of the Null Guardians. According to the enhanced version of Secret of the Omnitrix, he learned this power from one of Ben's other enemies, Clancy, who could control bugs and other arthropods the same way. How and when he met Clancy is a mystery. In addition to this power, Animo is a genius and brilliant scientist, skilled in both machines and genetic experiments, who usually uses his knowledge to give him additional powers. His trademark invention, the Trans-modulator and its variants (including on two occasions a device he called a De-Evolution Bomb), allows him to turn animals into powerful, dangerous mutants who serve as his minions. His other inventions include a machine able to convert heat into energy used to increase his strength and durability (Voided) and a head band amplifying his control over animals so he could control creatures like Yeti. In addition, Animo is - partly out of necessity - a master of technical improvisation capable of constructing his devices from the simplest of materials. The prototype of his Trans-modulator was constructed from commercially available electronic components and an alternated kitchen sieve. In the original series, he usually relied on armies of mutated animals to fight for him. Appearances Omniworlds Not Ben Animo's Revenge Swarm's Power Goodbye Gwen And Kevin Jaguar's Claw Trivia Category:Villains Category:Humans